


it was on sale!

by miharayas



Series: the days in the life of ma and pa! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, No Beta We Die Like August, Slice of Life, but give izuomi a try, but izuomi. thank you, honestly i don't know why i'm here, i'm annoying the hell out of everyone in this dreaded site, this fic is straight out of no braincells brain gang, why did i write this? i have 0 idea.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Omi needs to learn how to be immune against Izumi's charms. Izumi only wanted her spices.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: the days in the life of ma and pa! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	it was on sale!

**Author's Note:**

> _so uh... more izuomi anyone?_ i don't know why this exists but it's 5am from where i am so uh... enjoy i guess?

_Sakyo was going to kill them_.

Izumi was standing in line, the shopping cart in front of her filled to the brim with all sorts of goodies they probably didn't need. Omi laughed nervously as he approached her, his basket hanging from his wrist. 

The couple had planned to go grocery shopping to stock up for a two days' worth of groceries, and seeing that they had an overlapping free schedule that same afternoon, and decided to do the shopping after their own agendas.

"Babe, are we buying all _these_?" He asked, imaginary sweat running down his face. Good god, not only this will be a pain to carry, but this would probably be way overbudget. _Sakyo will definitely be coming for their heads._

Izumi gazed up from her phone, her focusing eyes now directed at Omi. She giddily nodded her head, affirming the man's suspicions. Omi sweatdropped, and he checked the current state of the cashier line through his peripheral vision — The line was still long, he'd have enough time to _hopefully_ convince Izumi to get rid of things and cut down the bill's total.

"Hm, Izu? Do we need Oreos for this week's groceries?" Omi started, and Izumi laughed, stealing the ten packs of Oreos from the man's grasp, stuffing it back in her cart.

"Well, no... But! The Ouka High kids have been craving sweets recently since their midterms are coming up in a while. Not that they don't prefer your cookies! It's just that you're not always there so it's better to have biscuits ready," Izumi reasoned out, pushing the cart forward as the line progressed. 

Omi nodded in understanding, and Izumi breathed a sigh of relief, before her boyfriend points out another item from her cart. 

"Alright, the Oreos are okay, but sweetheart, do we need three trays of eggs? These are thirty eggs each, mind you."

Izumi pouted as she replied, "You all eat like monsters... An egg tray gets empty within two days, Omi. _Two days_." 

_Or less, if Tsumugi's in the mood to cook._

"Fair enough, we do eat a lot," He replies, sheepishly scratching his head. "What about this whole other basket of tea? Chamomile, Black Tea, Earl Grey, Lemon, Lavender, Ginger, Green Tea, Jasmine... Are you opening a tea shop, babe?" Omi joked, and Izumi rolled her eyes in response.

"You know it's not me, right? Blame the two tea enthusiasts. I only ever get lavender and ginger tea!" She protested, earning a laugh from the actor.

"I know, I know," He smiled. Omi quickly checked the line, and he hurriedly scanned the cart for some things to actually get rid of — they were getting closer to the check-out counter.

_Ah. Gotcha._

Omi's hand reached for a container of spices — _was this a small bucket?_ — and in silence, asked Izumi. "Babe, what about this then?"

Izumi shifted her gaze from Omi's, down to her phone. She knew more than anyone that she didn't need much of the spices in her cart, but _hey! That was on sale!_

"My spices," She replied, pushing the bucket back inside her trolley. She wanted her spices! How else was she gonna make her special seafood curry tomorrow if she wasn't stocked on spices?

"I know, Izu... but your whole spices section on the cupboard is still full," Omi commented, attempting to take out her purchase. Izumi's hands were quick, hitting his hands lightly to loosen his hold of her spice container.

"But these were on sale, Omi," She begged, her lips pouting, resembling a duck's. "I can't pass up spices on sale." 

"Izu... do we need it or not?" He asked, his tone sounding one like a mother's. Izumi's face turned into a long one as her boyfriend took out her container. She almost gave up and let Omi walk away before she remembered her last trump card. 

Izumi hurriedly reached for Omi's arm before he could take another step away from the line, stopping him temporarily in his tracks. Omi felt the impending doom he was about to face — after all, it was spices he was trying to take away from his beloved girlfriend. He knew she was willing to do anything for her love of spices. _And curry_.

"Let me buy the spices, please, _babe_?" She asked, her eyes pleading silently for Omi to put back her spices. 

Omi froze in his tracks as he saw his girlfriend. For someone who was absolutely bad at acting, Omi has to say that her facial expressions were _really damn good_. Or perhaps he was just smitten by her completely. Or maybe it was just because she called him babe out of nowhere again. 

"Come on, babe... please?" She begged once more, emphasis on the pet name.

_Yep, definitely her calling him babe._

Omi's cheeks were hot, and he could only hope that his face wasn't red from her teasing. He sighed in defeat as he placed the bucket back in her cart, embarrassed on how such one word could have him play right into her little fingers. Izumi squealed in happiness as she realized her win, and hugged Omi in delight.

"I knew you love me!" She exclaimed, happiness radiating from her small body as she pushed her cart closer to the check-out counter. He ruffled her hair playfully as he gave up, replying, "That, I do." 

"So, are you giving up on stopping me from buying everything I wanted to buy?" She teased, and Izumi laughed as she felt him pinch her side playfully. 

"I can't do anything about it, either way. You're the director. Hopefully, Sakyo won't be too mad especially that you're the one who wanted to buy all these things," He replied.

"I'll just run away when Sakyo asks the receipt for today's grocery, then blame you for the total!" Izumi joked, and Omi laughed in defeat. _Again_.

"You are so lucky that I love you," He sighed. Izumi tiptoed and kissed his cheek gently. "I know, I love you too."

"But for real, if Sakyo goes haywire on me, I'll bring you and use you as my human shield, okay?" Izumi said. 

"Do I have a choice?" Omi responded, and with a small smile, Izumi replied, "No, babe. No, you don't."

"Oh god, I just hope we don't go overbudget." Omi prayed as they reached the counter.

"We'll see," She murmured.

(To no one's surprise, they do.)

_(Sakyo's definitely going to kill them.)_

**Author's Note:**

> _sakyo: i swear to god fushimi this is why i told you to go grocery shopping with her with a fucking grocery list!  
>  omi: i'm sorry i had one but she added so much spices i just decided to scrap it all  
> izumi: he is definitely not wrong about that  
> sakyo: IZUMI YOU WENT 50K YEN OVER THE BUDGET  
> izumi: I'M SORRY BUT THE SPICES WERE ON SALE TT__TT  
> sakyo: and did you buy a new bucket???  
> omi: hold on babe the bucket was not for free?  
> izumi: STOP THE BUCKET WAS ALSO CUTE!!! _


End file.
